Childhoods Are Nice, Especially if you meet Someone Special
by Sadistic Snowflakes
Summary: Yugi met Yami when they were in the same class in kindergarten. Now, in high school, Yugi finally thinks Yami differently. (Female Yami) My first story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sadi: Hi guys! I'm in charge of Yugioh, so here's one! FANFICTION NEEDS FEMALE YAMI. I don't like Dominant Yamis... I like them the uke, so I make them female XD**_

_Warnings:_

_Female Yami - (YAMI WAS ORIGINALLY A GIRL NAME. In Indian XD)_  
_Female Joey - Josephine_  
_Female Bakura - Baku_  
_Female Marik (yami) - Marika_  
_Hikari x Yami shippings_  
_Puppyshipping_  
_Friendly fights - yamis_

_(Other pairings with the side characters will be looked on)_

_Sadistic Snowflake does not own Yugioh_

* * *

"Hey, Yami!"

The girl turned around to look for the voice, only to smile and wave. It was Yugi, as always. It was 6:04 a.m. and he still insists on coming to walk with her.

"Hello, Yugi."

Yugi smiled as he petted the shorter girl's head. Yami puffed her cheeks as she childishly rubbed her hands against his hand, telling him to stop. Yugi laughed and stopped. Yami had her white button up shirt exposed a little at the bottom, her pink jacket on her body and a blue skirt with high black see through stockings and brown shoes.

The uniform was the thing that Yami hated the most. It exposed most of her skin and the school was filled with perverts. Other than that, Yugi thought she was perfect. She had beautiful hair, the same style as his, a little. She can play the piano, speak fluent Egyptian and was very kind and smart.

Yes, Yugi Moto has a crush on his best friend since kindergarten, Yami Atea Yugioh.

As the two parted to class, Yugi blushed as he though of some things that everyone would not think he would.

* * *

Soon, lunch came around, and Josephine was there, again. Talking with Yami. Now, Yugi admitted to himself, he was a bit jealous, but it's not like the blonde was doing anything wrong, just hanging out with her best friend. Tea and Tristan were there too, on the table, looking through their deck.

Yugi's deck were filled with weak, but resourseful, monsters, some of them were monsters that could be unstoppable with polymerzation. Yami's was filled with magicians and spells that could enhance their power, and could find some way to beat Yugi's monsters.

Yugi waved, making his presence known, as Yami waved. Josephine left, saying to get a pizza. Yugi and Yami talked in another table. Yugi had made a gift for her, and she loved it.

A golden necklace with Egyptian style, like the spikes on Baku and Ryou's necklace. It fit perfectly with Yami and Yugi's matching pyramid puzzle, both with the Eye of Horus on it.

In return, Yami made Yugi homemade cookies. Her mother was away, so she made the cookies, and they were so good! As the two chatted, Yugi became very anxious for the bell to ring. He made an appointment with Tea after school. He admitted to her that he had a crush on Yami and was hoping she would have some special hints for him.

Tea, being the good friend she was, was honest and said she would try to help every way she can, and that she wouldn't tell Yami. It would be hard for him to live it down.

* * *

Luckily, it was a short day, because there was a snow storm, and Yami was cold. The short skirt was not helping, and her friends Josephine, Tea, Baku and Marika could relate. Baku was walking with Yami, often rubbing her hands together or her legs. Yugi and Ryou were walking with each other, constantly talking.

"Hey, Ryou?"

"Yea, Yugi?"

"Do yo have a crush on Baku?"

Ryou was silent for a minute. Of course he did, but he was shy to say it aloud to his friend.

"Ryou, if you tell me the truth, I'll tell you my crush."

Okay, fine. It was tempting.

"Fine, yes I do."

As promised, Yugi told Ryou about his crush on Yami. Ryou chuckled a little as he spotted the two girls on the sidewalk across from them. The two were holding hands as the girls tried getting warm.

* * *

As the sidewalks intersected, the four greeted as they walked to their homes. Yami waved as she left. It was Ryou and Yugi again. They usually walk home in a group of four, but the girls said their parents were concerned and wanted to get home quicker.

As Yami walked inside her home, she was greeted by her cousins, Seto, Mahad and Mana. She waved at the snow covered relatives, who waved back. Yami's mom, Djeserit, gave her a mug of hot chocolate. She was where Yami got her hair, a long, messy hair of black with crimson tips and blonde bangs.

Mana waved as she grabbed the hot mug of chocolate gratefully. Her half-brother Mahad accepted the mug, as well as Yami's cousin Seth. As the four drank, Djeserit reminded them to do homework. Yami sighed as she picked up her backpack and shuffled through useless papers she just stuck in there.

Mana had giggled nervously and looked at Yami, who sighed and handed Mana a extra copy of homework. It was a routine. Yami would grab an extra copy of the homework her teachers leave on desks. Just for Mana.

Mahad sighed as he took out his homework. Typical Mana. Mana, Mahad and Seth lost their parents, so Yami's parents let them stay. Yami's father came and rubbed Yami's already messy hair. She pouted and shook and snow from her hair on her father, who chuckled and took the empty mugs.

At 12 a.m., Mana crawled back in bed, after she got out of the bathroom. They both woke when their sharp hearing heard footsteps and a soft knock on the front door.

_**Sadi: Well... XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sadi: It's me again!**_

_**Snowflake: ...**_

_**Sadi: WHY ARE YOU HERE T.T **_

_**Snowflake: Going now!**_

_**Sadi: ~sigh~**_

**Sadistic Snowflake does not own Yugioh**

* * *

Yami and Mana looked at each other as they crawled out of the seperated beds. Their soft feet pattered lightly on tthe wooden floor. Yami grabbed a baseball bat as Mana shakily moved her hand towards the doorknob.'

She stopped, when suddenly, Mahad came and brought them away from the door. Yami looked at him wierdly, until he whispered, "There's a shooter at the door. He knows you're here."

Mana and Yami hid under the table as Mahad instructed and he went to the door. Mana started whispering to Yami. "I'm scared for him, Yami. What if gets shot?" Yami held her friend as close as she could without bumping the table. They heard Mahad open the door.

"Hello..."

The shooter's voice was very creepy, the thought.

"Um, hello. Why are you here at this time?"

"You got any teens/kids?"

"No."

"Hmmph."

Seth (I put Seto on the first time I used his name) and Yami's parents came out. Her mother moved Mahad out of the way.

"What do you want?"

The man loaded his gun as Djserit's eyes widened. Aknamkanon tried getting Seth, Mahad and his wife out of the way, as the shooter shot twice. One on Mahad's arm and one directly at Yami's mother.

The girls denied Mahad's instructions as they took the cloest weapon and charged at the shooter. "Yami!"

The man shot the bat out from Yami's hands after skillfully dodging the bullets with the wood before. The man left, running with a bloody nose. Aknankanon held Yami back as the girl broke down and cried in her father's arms. Seth held Mana as they checked Mahad. He was fine, it just hit him in the inner forearm.

Yami and her father already knew it. Djserit had passed. She was smiling peacefully as she whispered something that made Yami's eyes water.

"Be that good girl you were just now."

Aknamkanon let his daughter go as Yami leaned her body on her mother's cold chest. "Happy Birthday, my daughter."

Oh, that's right, it was Yami's birthday today, as it was 1 in the morning, but her whole family wouldn't be there to celebrate her aging. Mana hugged her friend as they carried Mahad to the car.

* * *

Next morning, Yami walked alone. Normally Mana would walk with her, then go with Seth, but she insisted to stay with her brother until he got better. Which would be probably the day after tomorrow, after his antibiotics and dressing/cast.

Yugi came out, cheerfully calling Yami's name as she walked by his house. She looked up at him from the window as she waved. But, it wasn't the same. She didn't extended it high into the sky like the usual happy girl she was, it was bent and waved in front of her right eye, and she wasn't smiling.

Yugi walked out fast, walking to Yami. As soon as he was by her side, she began walking and Yugi caught up with her.

"Hey, Yami, what's wrong?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, okay."

They walked in silence, a text message here and there. Soon, they were seperated to go to class. Yami's first teacher looked up to see another student walk into her classroom. She was supposed to see 2.

"Hello Yami. Where is Mana?"

"At the hospital."

Everyone gasped. "What happened?"

"Uh, nothing to her. Her brother was shot and she wanted to stay with him."

"Did something happen to you?"

"Well, my mom died..."

The teacher stood up and hugged Yami. "Why don't you sit down and, when you want, you can do the work when you want. Ok?"

Yami nodded as she sat down on her desk. Tea looked sadly at her as she reached to her left and rubbed Yami's shoulders. The girl smiled back at her.

* * *

Lunch came around, and Mana came. Still looking gloomy, but she made it to Yami. Yami handed her a lunch she bought, a salad with soda.

Mana smiled and accepted the food as Yami sat there. Yugi was hanging out with his other friends. She didn't know they were talking about the shooting.

"You aren't going to eat?"

Yami looked at Mana. "I'll eat at home. I didn't see anything I wanted to eat, and I didn't want to eat anyway."

Mana smiled as she ate. The fire alarm sounded as the sprinklers opened.

Everyone screamed as the girls tried to cover themselves. Yugi found it appropriate to stare when Yami took off her jacket as the water stuck her clothes to her body. Mana yelped as someone bumped into her.

_**Sadi: I need a pairing for Mana... Not Atem, however, he's one of the teachers, and I'm a little crepped out with Teacher x Student pairings. Because, I'm a student. XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sadi: Hm... I guess I'll make Seth bump into Mana, cause I HAVE NO IDEA FOR SHIPPINGS YET XD I also have a question. When should Yugi confess his love? Cause I was planning a couple/prom event, but I don't know which chapter it should be.**_

_**Mana's Madness: Yea, it was random... I needed to get onto the AE (Ancient Egypt) Universe, and Yami/Atem's mother died, and Mahad got bitten by a snake to protect Atem, so I did a modern version of that! XD**_

_**So, at the end of typing this, I decided for an OC, so here:**_

_**Name: Dai**_  
_**Age: (Since Mana and Yami are both 15) 16**_  
_**Personality: Shy, kind/around friends he's artistic, crazy and optimistic**_  
_**Love interest: Crush/Mana**_

**I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

"SETH!"

"Sorry!"

Yami facepalmed as she felt a little better. Yugi came over and put his head on her wet shoulder as his gravity-defying fair nowstuck to his face and back. "Eep!"

"Sorry, Yami."

Yami giggled as she accept the apology. She shivered as water ran down her body. Yugi became a pervert again and stared. Yami didn't notice as Yugi lifted his chin from her shoulder as Yami talked to Mana.

"Why in the cafeteria?"

"Probably because a fire in the kitchens."

"Probably."

Soon, the school day ended as snowflakes fell.

Mana sighed. "Really? We're covered in water still!"

Yami laughed as Seth shoved a handful of snow in her jacket. "SETH!"

Mana was laughing hard. "Oh, Ra!" Yami glared at her as she tried shaking her body to get the snow out of her jacket. Yugi came over and looked at Yami, before laughing. Yami glared at him too.

When the last bit of snow fell out, Yami brushed a hand through her black hair. Her hair was unique. It was black with magenta tips at it was spiky. Not like Yugi's, but sort of like that. It was long and had a single spike sticking out with her bangs. Now, her bangs, two on each side, and three sticking out.

Yup, it was hard brushing it as a kid.

* * *

When they got to their neighborhood, Mana threw a snowball at Yami. She yelped and the impact of the snowball made her fall in the snow. Shaking her head, she threw at snowball back at Mana.

Seth sighed before Yugi threw a snowball at him. The brunette sputtered as snowfell in his mouth.

Soon enough, the four started a snowball fight. Sure, it was a bit immature and Yami's father called them in to change. He was amused, but he didn't want them to get sick.

Yugi left, saying they'll continue once he gets permission from his grandfather and a coat.

Yami and Mana waved at him as they entered the house. Aknamkanon gave them their coats. A gray jacket with black pants for Yami and blue and pink winter coat for Mana. They put on their winter boots and gloves as they past Seth, who said he'll watch and do his homework.

Yami sighed and said 'alright' as they made it outside. Yugi jumped over the side fence because they were neighbors. They waved as the trio started playing in the snow. First, a snowball fight, then making snowmen and snowangels, then doing whatever they want in the snow.

Yugi yelped as a huge snowball hit him in his face. He fell in a pile of snow as his red scarf whacked him in his face a couple times. Seth was drinking some coffee when he turned to read a book. Mana shoved a bit of snow into it.

"AH!"

"Hahaha!'

Seth glared at them. Soon, it grew colder as Yugi's grandfather called him back home. Yugi waved and said he had fun as he hopped over the fence. The two girls then walked back into the house as they picked up their homework. It was on the coffee table, set with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Yami smiled and said 'arigatou' to her father as the two did their homework. Mana changed into a beige off-shoulder (the sweaters that fall off your shoulders) sweater and matching pants. Yami wore a black leather shirt with no sleeves and matching pants.

It was night, and the household settled in their beds. Mana and Yami couldn't sleep as they talked with each other. With an occasion 'sh' from Yami's father or a silent 'shut up' from the room next to them. They drilled a hole in the rooms so they could whisper to each other or peek at them to embarass the other.

* * *

Morning came, and Yami and Mana were up a lot faster than usual. It was Saturday, and they got mail from school.

_'Hello (Yami and Mana Yugioh), since it is a Saturday, we deicded to mail the new updates. First off, we are expecting higher grade levels from each student in (7th grade) for the new (Biology Test). We are also having a P.E test for (7th grade) on Monday. Last, we are holding a couple prom as the year is ending. It will be on...'_

Yami and Mana's eyes widened.

_**Sadi: I didn't decide yet! DX**_


End file.
